


Wrong Comm ID

by ClockworkQuill



Series: Across Star Systems and Galaxies [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Accidental Video Call, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Mostly Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkQuill/pseuds/ClockworkQuill
Summary: Meaning to call her son on the Enterprise Beverly Crusher Accidentally calls one exhausted and coffee addicted Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Bonestell instead. They keep talking and flirtation ensues. Set in 2365.





	1. Initial Commtact

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this was in fact not the fic I was planning on posting next but it required less editing so, this is what you get.
> 
> It's really short, just the initial accidental call that starts everything off. It'll be a mixture of video calls and chat logs from here on out. It's set in 2365 because I can't find any fic of Janeway's first command and I felt like it.
> 
> As always there is no set post schedule for this or anything but you'll probably get an update sooner if you leave comments and give me ideas.
> 
> Go on and enjoy my loves

Beverly blinked when the comm connected on the other end. Mussed auburn hair, bags under, honey brown eyes with bags under them, a glare that could strike fear in a borg drone.  "Wow," Beverly breathed, then blushed.  
"What do you want?"  
"Um, sorry did I wake you?"  
The woman stumbled away from the comm unit, Beverly couldn't help but notice the rose nightgown that clung to the woman's hips. "Coffee, black," she said. After a moment she came back, mug in hand and took a big gulp. "Sorry, what did you say?"  
Beverly couldn't help it, she grinned. "You couldn't hear me without your coffee?"  
"Yes." She said, completely deadpan  
"Did I wake you?"  
"Yes, its 0300 ships time."  
"Sorry."  
"Did you want something?" The woman took another long gulp of coffee.  
"Oh uh, no. I was trying to reach my son, I must have input the wrong comm id."  
"Oh, who are you?"  
"Commander Beverly Crusher. Head of Starfleet Medical."  
"Captain Kathryn Janeway. Of the USS Bonestell."  
The two women stared at each other a moment, before Janeway took a another sip of her coffee. She then glared down at it like it had offended her deeply." Beverly grinned.  
"Um,"  Janeway said.  
"Sorry," Beverly blushed again. "Just you're stunning.”  
Janeway snorted. "I've slept all of three hours in the last 48 and you think I'm stunning?"  
"Perhaps we can do this again when you aren't running on coffee fumes?"  
"I'll think about it."  
"Goodnight Captain."  
"Good day Commander."


	2. Comminique The Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway gets an comm message from someone she doesn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to figure out how to bridge the gap between the first chapter and the other scene I have so I wrote this.

 

Janeway woke up a few days later to find a comm message from an ID she didn't recognize.

 

 

ID#C5869MDBC002 Subject: Still Running on Coffee Fumes?  
Sent: 42356.0  
Received: SD 42356.9

 

Capt. Janeway,

  
Not sure if you remember me, I accidentally called you instead of my son the other evening. Unfortunately it was quite early for you, and I think I interrupted your quite scant sleep. You said we could talk again when you're little more rested, I don't know if you remember. Feel free to comm or message me anytime you have the chance.

  
Sincerely,  
Commander Beverly Crusher, MD., Head of Starfleet Medical

  
PS. You look stunning in that nightgown.

 

 

Janeway hadn’t remembered said encounter at all, until this commander had brought it up. A few flashes came back to her, deep red hair, a bright smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Next time, whenever that happens to be, expect to see Janeway's response to Beverly's little missive.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, criticism or any variety of feedback always welcome here!
> 
> Y'all can reach me at [ clockwork-quill ](https://clockwork-quill.tumblr.com) on tumblr! It's great for a private chat and you're liable to find updates on fic progress, expected fic updates and the occasional rant about headcanons.


End file.
